In the Fire and the Rain
by allie2696
Summary: Mako tries to make Korra happy by bringing her to the park. They bond and it starts to rain. the find shelter and end up doing something embarrassing. Makorra. i don't even know what i'm writing anymore.


The sky was gray. After Amon's attack on the stadium, Korra seemed off. She was scared and Mako knew that. He decided, since she has helped him do much since they met, that he would take her one of the few places in Republic City that made him happy. When he was younger and feeling alone, he would go to the park and watch the turtle-ducks swim around over the lake. He would watch how the ducklings played and how their mother would take care of them. Mako sometimes wished that he had what the turtle-ducks had; a family. In a way, Mako learned how to take care of Bolin from watching the turtle-ducks. How the mother always protected her children, and how she would always feed her children before herself. Mako would visit the pond often as a child, but as he grew and things got harder for him and Bolin, he stopped. He had no time for pleasures like this, he needed to work and survive. Going back to the place that gave him the few childhood memories he had made him feel good.

They sat beside the edge of the water, side by side. Korra had brought bread for them to feed the ducklings. She seemed happy for a bit, playing with the ducklings and waterbending at them gently, but then all of a sudden her thoughts brought her back to that dark place. She put her head down and tried to fight the tears.

"Mako, do you think everything is going to be fine? Do you think I can defeat him?" she asked softly.

"Of course, Korra, what makes you even question that? You are a strong and smart girl; you can do anything if you tried. He is nothing to you; you just need to find your true potential."

"That's just it, what if I don't? What if I'm not like the avatars before me? What if I'm not great? What if I fail?" she pulled her knees into her chest. Mako looked at her with the most sympathetic look. He felt bad for the girl; she had the entire weight of the world on her shoulders, literally.

"Korra, you will be, and are, a great avatar, I know it. You will go on in the future to do great things for the world. Don't worry, you won't fail, I know you, it is not part of your nature to fail. Somehow you will find a way to be the victor, no matter the circumstances. I know you have a lot on your plate now but once this is all over things will get better, I promise."

She looked up. "You really think that way?"

"Yes, yes I do." he smiled.

"Thank you." she said as she pulled him into a hug. He was surprised at first but shortly warmed up to it.

The sky made a loud roar and water began to fall down to the earth. They looked up. It began to start pouring. Korra's eyes grew in amazement. She let out her hand to feel the water slide down it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"What do you mean by 'what is this'? It's rain. You've never seen rain before?"

"No, never. It was always too cold for rain in the South Pole. We barely even got snow, it was that cold." she bend the water in the air. "Wow, this is amazing." she got up and started dancing and bending in the pouring rain. Mako still sat there, getting rained on, watching her. She was full of joy; her worries seemed to have washed away like the water around her. He smiled. "Mako, come on dance with me." she called over to him.

"No." he yelled back.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Well, because you look like a fool and there is no music."

"I don't care." she said as she walked up to him and pulled him over. She put her arms around him and forced him to dance. He stood there and laughed quietly.

"Why so stiff, cool guy? Don't know how to dance?" she smirked.

"For your information, miss avatar, I know how to dance. I've even been called a good dancer once or twice."

"Really? Show me, mister hot pants." she said as she continued to smirk at him.

He grinned. "Gladly." he replied. He clasped his hands with hers. He twisted her around and lifted her up into the air. They danced like that, having fun forgetting the world, for a few moments until they got tired. He grabbed her waist as her hands were around his neck. They swayed back and forth. Quietly, he hummed the tune to his favorite song. She laid her head upon his water drenched chest and he rested his head on top of hers.

"Who would have known? Mako can dance." she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. Suddenly, she sneezed.

"Oh great, you're going to get sick out here. We have to find shelter fast and there isn't enough time to go back home." he let go of her and grabbed her hand leading her out of the park.

He took her down some streets and alleyways until he found it. An old abandoned warehouse. Mako had said that when he and his brother were younger they lived here for awhile. They walked in. It was dark and damp. Mako lit the lanterns on the walls and Korra helped. The dim lighting helped Korra see. Mako then gathered old wood blocks and started a fire in the middle of the empty floor. Korra sat next to it. Mako disappeared for a second then returned. Surprisingly, Mako began to pull off his shirt revealing his bare chest. Korra couldn't help but stare.

"Take off your shirt." Mako said.

"WHAT?" Korra yelled in confusion.

"You heard what I said. Take off your shirt."

"No! Why?" she defensively asked.

"Because you're soaking wet and freezing; the only way for you to warm up and prevent sickness is to take off all wet items of clothing."

"I'm not being naked around you."

He laughed. "Don't worry; I found blankets." he threw her a blanket. "Now take off your shirt and the rest of your clothing." Both her and Mako stripped and covered in their blankets. They sat next to each other around the fire.

"How did you know that stripping down made you warmer?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Well, living on the streets helped me learn a lot and adapt to multiple weather conditions. I had to take care of Bolin; I needed to learn how to be able to nurture him."

"You did a really good job: raising him and stuff."

"Thank you." he said.

"No really, I would never have been able to do what you did, having to live on the streets while also having to take care of your brother. Wow."

"Yeah it was pretty hard."

"I can imagine. You must have learned some pretty cool stuff though."

"Eh I guess so. I mean I learned how to survive."

"So you didn't have any fun at all as a child?"

"Not really, I had to grow up pretty fast."

"No wonder you're a stick in the mud sometimes." She laughed.

"Hey!" Mako yelled. "I have fun sometimes."

"Really, when?" She smirked.

"Um, lots of times. You're just never there." He said defensively.

"Fine, then tell me what you do that is so fun."

It took him awhile to answer her question. He starred at the girl who was grinning at him, knowing she was right. "I don't have to prove anything to you."

"Your right, you don't, but I guess now I have to believe that you are the type of person who doesn't know how to have fun." She said mockingly.

"Even if I don't do it, I still know how to have fun." He argued.

"Really? Prove it."

"…How?"

"Hum, I don't know?" she said. Then a deviously delicious idea popped into her head. She smiled and moved closer to Mako. "Maybe, you and I could have a little fun. Right here, right now." She said seductively as she let her finger trace along Mako's chest.

Mako liked the way her cold finger felt on his chest. He wanted her and he wanted her badly. "But I'm with Asami." He said even thought in his mind he wished that statement wasn't currently true.

"Shush, she doesn't have to know." She said as she moved up to Mako's lips. They were warm, like the fire within him. He gave up the fight and kissed back. Her blanket fell from her grip, her chest now exposed. Mako moved the kiss down to Korra's neck. She leaned back and fell onto the ground. She moved his mouth to her lips again as he hovered over her. He pulled away.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He said as he held his body weight half a foot above her.

"What do you mean? This was my idea. You just don't want to admit that you hate having fun."

"Oh I'll show you fun." He grinned as he began to go inside of her. She began to scream.

* * *

Little did they know that someone was looking for them. They were missing for a few hours. The sun had come out and the rain had stopped. The only person they knew that actually knew about the warehouse was looking for them, Bolin. He was wandering the city with Pabu on his shoulder. Korra's screams were heard from outside the warehouse. Bolin heard the screams but didn't know who or what caused them. He ran to the scene and heard the scream again just as he was outside. He rushed in to help end the mysterious girl's cries and maybe become a hero, but as he walked in he had a rude awakening. Bolin stopped in shock. Mako and Korra noticed the young earthbender at the door; both stopped what they were doing but were too stuck in shock.

"Oh shit." Mako said aloud still above Korra.

Bolin finally came to reality. He covered his and Pabu's eyes. "Really guys, seriously. First the kiss, now this, I really don't want to see this stuff. This is what you were doing all day? I swear I'm walking in on all of your _momentous _moments in your relationship. You two need better timing. Gah, I'm scarred for life now. Ew."

Korra got out from under Mako and grabbed the blanket to cover her body. "Um, Bolin… hi? This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh, I don't care what it looks like, I'm over you. You two can do whatever you two want to do together. I just don't want to see it. Especially not this: major oogies."

"Um yeah Bolin, why don't you meet us back at home, ok?" Mako said awkwardly.

Bolin gladly turned around and walked out the door, still in shock of what he just saw. Korra walked over to get her clothes and get dressed. Mako still on the floor called over to her.

"Korra, I'm sorry."

"About what?" she asked. "If you mean what happened with Bolin then, what can you do about it, it wasn't your fault. But if you meant that you were sorry for having sex with me, don't, I liked it." She grinned at Mako, he grinned back. She put on her clothes and started to walk out the door. Mako began to get dressed too. As she walked out she called to him. "Seriously, anytime you want to finish where we started just give me a call." She was outside.

Mako still shirtless ran after her, sticking his head out the door. "Korra," she turned around. "I think I might just have to take you up on that offer sometime soon." She smiled then walked away.

* * *

_Ok so I have no idea what happened at the end. This was originally going to be some lovely dovey fluff that I usually do, but then it turned into this. Actually, I was going to make it smuttier but I realized that this site doesn't allow that. So the whole Bolin part was really my sad attempt to end this without having to make it full on dirty smut… I still regret nothing :D _


End file.
